As an example of a power supply device that aims to stabilize an output voltage at a desirable target voltage, technology disclosed in, for example, Patent Document 1 has been proposed. A power supply control device according to Patent Document 1 includes a digital control circuit unit that performs digital control based on information regarding a difference between an output voltage that is supplied to a power supply control target device and a reference voltage so that the output voltage is equal to the reference voltage.